


History of Lovers

by thingswithwings



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Difference, Chromatic Character, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronon's got us," Keller says easily, as their fingers slide together over her clit. She makes a low contented noise in her throat and starts to ride him, pulling back and pushing forward, taking him from the front the way Ronon's taking him from the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Iron and Wine/Calexico song of the same name, except I changed the ending. ;)

  
"Okay, no, I can beat that," Jennifer says, pulling another bottle toward her. She pops the cap and then licks a dribble of beer off her thumb.

"No way, Keller. I have the market cornered on embarrassing teenage experiences." Rodney goes to take a swig from his own bottle, only to find it inconveniently empty. He reaches over and pulls Jennifer's bottle from her hand while she's still mid-swallow.

"Mmmph, hey!" she says, laughing, as Rodney sloshes beer over their hands in the process.

Rodney finally gets the beer from her and turns slightly away, holding her off with his left hand while he drinks with his right. After a long swallow, he passes it back to her.

"So, fine, let's hear this story, already," he says, giving in.

Jennifer takes a sip and then rests the bottle on her knee. She leans back against the couch and tilts her head back, closing her eyes.

"Sophomore year of college." She says it like it's the beginning of a story, but then doesn't say anything else.

Rodney clears his throat. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen," she says, opening her eyes and grinning at him. He grins back. "I was making out with my boyfriend in my dorm room – "

"And someone in a position of authority walked in on you, right?"

"Not quite," she grins. "My roommate."

He waits. "That's not very embarrassing," he says.

"My roommate was taking his class at the time."

Rodney laughs. "Ouch."

She puts the beer down on the floor and shifts closer, straddling his lap suddenly. "I've always liked older men," she grins, and kisses him.

Rodney isn't good at this kind of thing, really, but someone climbing into his lap and putting their tongue in his mouth is a pretty clear sign, so he goes with it, even if some detached and crazy part of him wants to stop her so that he can object to being cast as the older man.

Then that part of him shuts up, because he gets lost in it; Jennifer kisses quick and sloppy, wet (they're both a little drunk) and fast.

She pulls back eventually, running her hand down his chest. "What about you?" she asks, breathless.

"What about me, what?" He can't stop looking at that spot on her neck, just below her jaw, where his mouth should be.

"What kind of men do you like?"

When he looks up, he notices that her body has gone tense and stiff, that her hands have stopped stroking his neck and are still on his shoulders, a light motionless presence. She holds his gaze, though.

He licks his lips. "Uh, I don't, what?" When she doesn't answer, he speaks again: "Look, I know we played that game together when we were stuck with Colonel Carter a couple weeks ago, and I know I may have said some things about Jon Stewart, but I'm not actually, uh, why do you ask?"

Then the tension is gone, and Keller is laughing, giggling, her palms warm against his neck again as she holds him firmly, plants another kiss on his mouth. Then she pulls back again.

"Listen, Rodney," she says, with the seriousness only available to the slightly-drunk. "I'm seeing someone here on Atlantis."

"Oh," he says, and looks down, away.

"But I really like you," she says, trying to catch his gaze again.

"No, I get it, it's fine," he says, trying to shift her off his lap so he can get up.

Her little hand grabs his chin, the way that Sheppard does sometimes in the field to get him to shut up. "Rodney."

He looks at her. "What?"

"I'm trying to ask if you want to, uh. Join us." There's a blush on her cheek and a gleam in her eye, and, _seriously_?

"Seriously?"

She nods very, very seriously.

"Who is it?" Oh god, what if it's Zelenka? Or Sheppard? Or _Carter_?

She grins. "Ronon."

"Oh," he says again.

-

"So, you asked him about this, right?" Rodney asks, rubbing his nervous palms on the thighs of his uniform pants.

She throws him an arch look. "His idea in the first place."

Something flips over in Rodney's belly, low and hot, and he wants to kiss her again. His cock begins to stir.

When Ronon opens the door to his quarters, it's normal for a moment – Ronon's low "Hey," Rodney's answering nod, and then they're all three of them in a room together planning to have sex, and the weirdness arrives.

"Uh," Rodney says, not liking the silence, just before Ronon kisses him.

The way he does it isn't very Rononlike – isn't like the way Rodney would've expected Ronon to kiss. He shuffles forward, and a big tentative hand rests on Rodney's neck for a moment, and Rodney licks his lips and tilts his head up and when Ronon tilts his head _down_ their noses bump lightly before Ronon's lips touch his.

It's gentle, and slow, and dirty – Rodney is tempted to rename frenchkissing to satedankissing, because, hello, _tongue_ – and every little shift in position whisks Ronon's beard against Rodney's chin, wiry soft hairs tickling his skin.

Then, just as Rodney's getting into it, Ronon pulls back. He flicks his dreads out of his face in the way that he always does, and his face is blank in the way it always is when he's about to kick in a door or take on a bunch of Wraith.

Rodney doesn't know what to say to reassure his teammate that he's into having a threesome with him and his girlfriend (Rodney's doctor) – there ought to be a greeting card or something – but he tries a smile and rubs his hand briskly over Ronon's collarbone.

Dex's lips twitch. "Hey, McKay."

"Hey," Rodney says. He's not sure how to get back to kissing.

Ronon glances over Rodney's shoulder. "You coming in or what?"

"Just giving you guys some time to get acquainted," Keller smiles, and pushes off from where she'd been leaning against the doorway. She steps up to Ronon and goes on her tiptoes to kiss him – then, suddenly, wraps her arms around his neck and jumps to wrap her legs around his waist. It's the same weird, contradictory combination of sexy aggression and gangly awkwardness that Rodney saw earlier, back in her quarters when she climbed into his lap; it's endearing and kind of hot.

Ronon just laughs and holds the curve of her ass in his palms and spins in a fast circle while they kiss. Rodney is suddenly painfully aware that he's probably closer to their combined ages than to either of their ages individually; sobering thought. It sobers him for a good twenty seconds, until Ronon collapses backwards on the bed with Keller sprawled atop him, and they turn their heads in unison to look at him expectantly. Jennifer jerks her head once, _get-over-here_.

"Coming," Rodney says, and loses his belt, boots, and socks on the way to the bed. When he gets there, the other two are already in the process of undressing; Ronon is caught with his shirt stuck on his ears and his dreds, and Keller has shifted to sit back on the bed in an extremely unsexy position in order to wrangle off her own shoes and socks. Rodney shakes his head.

"Dorks," he says affectionately, and pulls Ronon's shirt off his head. Ronon glares at him, for a second, then grabs a handful of Rodney's t-shirt and pulls him down sharply, so that he's forced to kneel on the bed. Then Ronon's kissing him again, hotter and faster this time, Ronon's tongue gliding thick and wet against Rodney's. Rodney groans and closes his eyes gives in to the lush pressure of Ronon's mouth on his.

"Nice," Keller says, and Rodney opens his eyes and breaks away long enough to watch her take off her shirt and bra and then lean back on the bed to start working on her pants. Rodney, fascinated by all the skin around him, leans forward and places his palm over her navel, stilling her hands.

"Can I?" he asks. Keller smiles a be-my-guest sort of smile and laces her fingers behind her head, the thin muscles on her arms popping up, her nipples contracting into tight points as she arches her back and pops her spine.

Rodney thumbs the buttons slowly, revealing blue cotton briefs. Another glance at Jennifer's face, and he slips his fingertips under the elastic band, and she lifts her hips so that he can pulls everything down to her knees.

"Oh, jeez, McKay, just take them all the way off, wouldja?" Keller kicks her feet ineffectually where they're trapped in the bunched trouser-legs.

"And catch up, while you're at it," Dex says from behind him. Ronon's big hands pull Rodney's t-shirt out of his pants, and then they're slipping under the fabric, against his skin, and Ronon is kissing his neck. Rodney shudders and bends his head to give Ronon better access.

He takes advantage, biting lightly at the tendon while his hands squirm around Rodney's body, while his middle fingers find Rodney's nipples and start to rub.

"Oh, yeah, wow," Rodney says, pressing his back into Ronon's chest even as he gets the rest of Jennifer's clothes off and gets his hands on her thighs. She spreads them invitingly, resting on her elbows and biting her lip. Her hair pools messily on her shoulders.

Rodney slips two fingers past her labia, rubbing against the space between her hole and her clit. With his other hand, he rubs up and down her side, slipping up to cup her breast, thumb the nipple, down to press against her abdomen, to slide his fingernails against her hip.

"Nnnn, yeah," Jennifer says, grinning and arching her hips up to press more firmly against his hand. Behind him, Ronon's got his shirt pushed up to his armpits, so Rodney pulls away long enough to raise his arms, to let Ronon pull his shirt off his body, to gasp as Ronon shoves his hands down the back of Rodney's pants.

Keller scrambles up to her knees, then, shuffles forward on the bed to undo Rodney's pants. She reaches in and grasps his cock, a little too tight at first but then, oh, _perfect_ , and leans forward for another one of those quick hot kisses of hers.

"So," she begins, then gets distracted by Dex, leaning over Rodney's shoulder to kiss him while her hand keeps up steady, teasing pressure on Rodney's dick.

"So?" Rodney asks, finally.

"So, Ronon and I had a reason for asking you here," she says.

"Oh, really?" Rodney gasps, rubbing himself against her hand.

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. We had, uh, a plan." She looks more nervous than the actions of her hand would indicate, but Rodney can sympathise. It's his first threesome, too.

"And?" he says. His stomach clenches with anticipation; he honestly doesn't know what he wants her to say.

It's Dex who says it, though. "We thought it'd be hot if I fucked you while you fucked her."

Rodney's hips stutter forward at the thought, pushing his cock into Keller's hand.

"Okay," he says.

"Okay," Jennifer echoes. None of them move, though – Ronon's hot dick still pushing into Rodney's ass through two layers of clothes, Keller's hand still gripping Rodney's cock. Rodney doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he reaches one back to grip Ronon's thigh and one forward to slip awkwardly around Jennifer's naked waist.

"Lower, Rodney," she says, smiling again and kissing his collarbone.

"Oh, right," Rodney says, and moves his hand lower.

They play like that for a long time, and Rodney loses his pants at some point, remembers making Ronon lose _his_ pants at some point, and for a while he wonders if the whole Rodney-sandwich plan is out the window and they're all just going to rub off against one another like this. From the way that Jennifer arches and stills against him, he's willing to bet that she's already had at least one orgasm.

He works his thumb against Jennifer's clit, his ass against Ronon's dick, and figures, as the two of them join hands over Rodney's cock, that it wouldn't be so bad if it went down like this.

But then Ronon pulls back, grabs Keller's hand, and they move to arrange themselves on the bed. Okay. Rodney can do this.

"How do you want to, uh . . . "

Ronon's laying back with his back braced against the headboard, one knee drawn up, one hand curled loosely around his cock like an afterthought. Rodney shifts over to him. He suddenly wants to put his mouth on Ronon's dick, to bring him off with lips and tongue and gentle suction.

Ronon's hand cups Rodney's head gently, and they kiss again.

"Like this," Dex says, when they part, and he arranges Rodney on top of him – god, the guy is ridiculously strong – braced over Ronon's thighs with his back pressed to Ronon's chest.

At the other end of the bed, Keller's breaking out the supplies. She's carefully squirting a drop of lube into a condom, looking like a hot naked mad scientist pouring chemicals into test tubes. Rodney can't remember the last time he was this turned on.

She hands him the condom, and Rodney turns around long enough to smooth it down Ronon's dick. It's the first time he's had his hand on Ronon's cock, and the little groan that the other man makes, low in his throat, is arresting: Rodney wants to just push him down and rub off against him then and there.

But, plans. So Rodney gives Ronon one more stroke, over the condom, thumbs over the tip for good luck (Dex groans again), and turns back to Jennifer.

"C'mere, Rodney," she says, and she's got another condom in her hand, is rolling it down Rodney's dick in one smooth motion.

"Oh, jesus," Rodney says, closing his eyes at the sensation of her hand, the lube, the latex.

"There's something about that crinkling sound, isn't there?" Keller asks offhandedly, as she pulls out some gloves and grabs up the bottle of lube again.

At Ronon's urging, Rodney shuffles back into his position, braced over Ronon's thighs. Ronon's dick surges up behind Rodney's balls, nudging at his perineum, and Rodney cries out and reaches for his own dick.

"Wait for it, McKay," Dex says behind him, voice light and teasing. Dex's hands don't tease, though; they trail down Rodney's arms to hold him at the wrists, keeping his hands still. Then he thrusts again, between Rodney's cheeks, behind his balls, grinding against him.

"You are such an asshole, oh _fuck_ , god, seriously – "

Ronon's grin presses into Rodney's neck, followed by a soft kiss that belies the dirty grinding going on to the south.

Rodney had closed his eyes, but opens them to a new sensation: Keller's hand, gloved and lubed, stroking along Ronon's cock and Rodney's hole, shoving unceremoniously into his ass. One finger, then two, and as she crooks her fingers into Rodney's prostate, Rodney leans forward and kisses her, gets his mouth on her, because it's so goddamn good, and he's got to do _something_ , and Ronon is still holding his wrists.

"Mmmmm," she says, kissing him back and snaking a third finger into his ass. Rodney bucks under her, presses his ass into her hand, and groans, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, god, just, that's enough," Rodney gasps, "I'm ready. Ronon, c'mon. Fuck me already."

Keller laughs then, full-out and delighted. "I thought you weren't, 'y'know, uh, into Jon Stewart,'" she says, her eyes dancing. She makes little air-quotes with her free hand.

Rodney glares at her. "Oh, shut _up_ ," he says. But Jennifer has a natural advantage, and presses it – presses her fingertips into Rodney's prostate again, making him close his eyes and arch his shoulders into Ronon's collarbone. Ronon's low laugh rumbles against Rodney's back.

"Figured you for the type, McKay," Ronon says, and then Jennifer's removing her fingers and Ronon's guiding his dick into Rodney's ass, slow and hot and slick.

The truth is, it has been a while, and Ronon's pretty big, but Rodney just spreads his thighs a little wider and gives Ronon more of his weight and _takes it_ , takes the cock filling him up, stretching him wide, sliding inside him thick and heavy.

"Yeah," Ronon says: a long, slow release of breath against Rodney's ear. His beard is tickling against Rodney's neck as he pushes in a little faster. Rodney can't believe he's still going in, still fucking _into_ him – it's got to stop sometime, he figures, but he doesn't know how much more he can take.

But then Ronon is pressed fully against him, his dick shoved up in Rodney's ass, and Rodney rests back against Ronon's shoulder and groans at the feel of it, the sheer luxury of all that cock resting inside his body, all potential energy. Rodney wrests his eyes open, wanting to see Keller where she's pressed up against his body. She's breathing fast, her hand moving against her clit, her lips parted and wet. Rodney licks his lips, and she takes it for the invitation it is, and kisses him, full and lush and long.

A moment more, and Dex starts to move; in and out a little, but also rocking back and forth, changing the angle, setting of new waves of sensation with each little push. Sometime – Rodney's not sure when – Ronon let go of Rodney's wrists so that he could wrap one arm around Rodney's chest, so that he could wrap his other hand around Rodney's thigh to hold him open. Rodney doesn't have to move – Ronon's moving him, lifting his body like he weighs nothing.

Jennifer keeps kissing him, pressing closer and closer, and Rodney's dick, which had wilted a little when Ronon first pushed into him, is hot and full again. The underside rubs tantalizingly against Keller's warm belly.

"We ready for the next part?" she asks, climbing on top of them.

"Yeah, c'mon," Ronon gasps into Rodney's ear, rocking in and out again, those little shifts that are driving Rodney crazy.

Keller climbs the two of them like a tree, sitting on Rodney's thighs and bracing her hands against Ronon's shoulders. Then she's sinking down onto him, fast, swallowing him up, and Rodney closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto Ronon's shoulders.

"Ohhhh," Keller says, as she gets him all the way in. "Oh, that's nice, yeah – "

Rodney wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her to him, but the shift in position makes them unbalance a little, so he braces the other arm on the bed for stability.

"It's still lower, McKay," she says, grabbing Rodney's wrist and bringing it around to the front.

"You insane – " Ronon grunts and finds some leverage to pull back and thrust hard into Rodney's ass – "Oh, _god_ , fuck, _Ronon_ – you insane woman, I need this hand for balance – "

"Ronon's got us," Keller says easily, as their fingers slide together over her clit. She makes a low contented noise in her throat and starts to ride him, pulling back and pushing forward, taking him from the front the way Ronon's taking him from the back.

"I got you," Ronon confirms, his warm hands still holding firmly onto Rodney's chest and thigh. His voice is even lower than usual, cracked somehow, like Ronon's back there fucking Rodney's ass and just losing it.

Rodney gives in, lets Ronon take his weight even as he takes Jennifer's, and the fucking starts in earnest: back onto Ronon's dick and forward into Keller, every move setting off contradictory pleasure-signals all through his body. And Ronon's mouth is on his shoulder and Keller's nipples are pressing hard into his chest, and Rodney's thighs start to burn with the exertion but it's all right, it's all right, because Ronon's got them.

"You feel," Ronon says, his breath coming in sharp gasps now, "you feel really good, Rodney."

Rodney's not sure, but he thinks it's the first time Ronon's ever addressed him by his first name; it feels strange, shockingly intimate, like Ronon's lips on his skin. Rodney suddenly wishes he could see Ronon's face, too.

"Yeah, yeah, you too," Rodney breathes, shoving his ass down again onto Ronon's cock, and up again to meet the rough thrust of Keller's hips, again, again, again, and it's building up fast, now, the orgasm beginning to uncoil inside him.

"I'm gonna come," Rodney says, but before he gets out the first syllable Keller is quickening the pace, beginning to clench around him,. She fucks him faster, faster: her eyes are wide-open, warm and brown, and there's a little drop of sweat clinging to the tip of her roman nose. Tenderness blooms in his chest, again, as it had a moment ago for Ronon, and he leans forward and kisses the sweat from her nose. She laughs, delighted, and fucks forward onto his dick a few more times, she and Ronon fucking him in tandem now, both of them shoving forward in the same instant, and as Keller starts to shudder and come in his arms Rodney loses it, is lost to it, the feeling of hard cock splitting him open and warm pussy clenching around him, all of it at once, both of _them_ at once, and he comes too, his head falling back again onto Ronon's shoulder as he gives himself up to the pleasure that rolls through him.

When he comes back to himself, Keller's holding the condom and sliding off of him, but Ronon is still hard inside him; holding still, waiting for Rodney, and Rodney can't imagine the kind of willpower it must be taking for Ronon not to thrust.

Rodney's thighs are really killing him now, though, so he says, "Hey, let me – " and rearranges them, shifts forward so that he's on his hands and knees, so that Ronon's got more leverage to fuck him from behind. Jennifer crawls around them, grabbing another latex glove from beside the bed and slipping it on, draping herself over Ronon like a blanket and slipping her fingers into his ass. Ronon lets out a low groan and starts to thrust again in earnest.

Rodney feels boneless and relaxed after his orgasm, and every stroke sets off little after-waves of hot pleasure, so he eases down onto the bed a little further, just letting Ronon ride him.

It doesn't take long, after that; with Rodney beneath him and Jennifer behind him, soon Ronon is breathing fast and thrusting faster. He's talkative, too, for the first time since Rodney's known him, hissing out a string of Satedan expletives and odd little phrases before he finally comes, shoving up into Rodney's ass and stilling there while he groans against Rodney's shoulder.

They disentangle themselves then – Rodney's muscles scream at him the whole time, and man, is he ever _not_ having sex with two twenty-somethings ever again; sex should never be this athletic.

There's the familiar feeling of post-coital awkwardness lurking somewhere on the corners of Rodney's mind, but he finds that he can push it away without too much difficulty and collapse back onto the pillows, naked and sweaty.

"Make yourself comfortable, McKay," Ronon grumbles, but he's grinning. He better be happy; Rodney's going to be feeling that fucking for days. He stretches luxuriously against the sheets, feeling full and glad.

"I think I will," he says.

Jennifer rolls her eyes at him. "Such a hedonist. I shoulda known." Then she crawls across the bed and kisses Dex, wrapping herself as well as she can around his solid chest. "Good idea, baby," she breathes.

Ronon's eyes snap to Rodney's. _Baby?_ Rodney mouths at him, disbelieving – he never thought he'd live to witness another human being call Ronon Dex "baby" – but Ronon just narrows his eyes at him in an implicit threat of violence. Rodney smirks anyway.

Ronon slips his hand down Jennifer's body and pushes his big, broad fingers against her clit. She gasps and grinds against him. From where Rodney's sitting, he can see that Ronon's already starting to get hard again. Stamina _and_ a short refractory period; Keller is a lucky lady indeed.

"Wanna go again, McKay?" Ronon asks, his eyes still on Jennifer, as if they hadn't just stopped going five minutes ago.

"Uh, no, you kids feel free to just have sex on top of me. I'll enjoy it intellectually."

"Dirty old man," Keller snorts. Rodney covers his face with his palms.

"I am never having sex with you two again!" he says.

While he's not looking, though, Ronon bends his head and suckles the end of Rodney's flaccid dick between his lips.

"You sure about that, McKay?" Jennifer asks. Some time passes.

"Okay, well, _maybe_ ," Rodney concedes.

"Maybe," Ronon agrees, laughing.


End file.
